These Things Can Happen
by DrgnHrt-Jnza
Summary: Oneshot! This is my first ever story...let me know what you think. Could be a start of something new if anyone is interested! A proposal...


Disclaimer: These characters are not mine regrettably. Neither is the song. The song is Mr. Man by Alicia Keys.

Everything around them seemed to disappear into nothingness. Their eyes stared into one another. Draco started to sing…

_Somethin' about the way you smiled at me just drove me wild  
Wish I could know if you're alone, don't wanna cramp you style  
But I cannot deny the feel that I feel when I look straight in through your eyes  
Feel my heart beating fast for a challenge may rise  
_

He started to walk smoothly down the stairs towards her and smirked. He gestured for her to come towards him.

_I wanna know that you feel the way I do (I do)  
I wanna know if there's a chance for me and you (and you)  
If there's no way, meet at the bar and you say can't (you can't)  
Cuz I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be  
Unfair to Mr. Man, unfair to Mr. Man,  
Unfair to Mr. Man, unfair to Mr. Man, unfair…  
_

Hermione smiled and winked at him as she left Harry and Ron right in the middle of their conversation. She started to sing back as she approached him:

_Like the way you've given me attention through the night  
Maybe I've had too much rummy, my man's right by my side  
Everytime I catch you watchin' me, feelin somethin' down my spine  
I'll play the game, it's just for fun and it's only for tonite, all night...  
_

She faced him a couple feet away from him.

_I wanna know what makes you feel the way you do (you do)  
I think you're hopin' there's a chance for me and you (and you)  
Should I meet you at the bar and say we can't? (we can't)  
Cuz I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be  
Unfair to Mr. Man, unfair to Mr. Man,  
Unfair to Mr. Man, unfair to Mr. Man, unfair to Mr. Man  
_

They stared at each other then Hermione stepped closer to him and looked up into his eyes.

_I know all you wanna know is answers_

Draco took her into his arms and twirled her around while asking her:

_Could you gimme what I need (you can gimme everything I need)  
_

Hermione and Draco sang at the same time while dancing around in the middle of the room, not knowing everyone was watching them with their mouths open.

_We both know that we're attracted  
Should we let our desires lead?  
_

The singers' voices intensified as they continued on:

_I wanna know if you feel the way I do (I know, you know)  
I wanna know if there's a chance for me and you (u can tell me, tell me)  
If there's no way, meet at the bar and say you can't (I can't)  
Cuz I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be  
Unfair to Mr. Man  
_

They danced with each other and felt like they were drowning in each other's arms

_I wanna know if you feel the way I do (do you wanna know? I know you do)  
I wanna know if there's a chance for me and you (and you)  
If there's no way, meet at the bar and say you can't (I can't, we can't)  
Cuz I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be  
Unfair to Mr. Man (I don't wanna be ...)  
_

_I wanna know if you feel the way I do (do u feel me baby?)  
I wanna know if there's a chance for me and you (can u tell me)  
If there's no way, meet at the bar and say you can't (you can't)  
'Cuz I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be unfair to Mr. Man…_

Draco dipped Hermione at the finish of their wild and passionate dance. Their voices faded out as they stopped singing. They both stared into each other's eyes, amber brown into stone gray. Draco smiled and pulled her upright.

All of a sudden they heard loud cheers and clapping from their shocked audience. Harry and Ron were some of the loudest. They ran to them and said, "Holy hell Hermione! Wow…we didn't know you could sing." Hermione blushed as she looked at Draco.

Draco smiled genuinely and commented, "That's one of the reasons why I'm so crazy about her."

Hermione teasingly gave a little shove as she squealed, "Draco!"

Draco looked at the two young men and saw them give him a small nod as they grinned at him. Draco asked, "Hermione…will you come with me?" The young pretty witch looked at him questionably and followed him outside on the stony porch.

Draco faced her and got down on one knee. Hermione was about to say something but he stopped her. "No questions…I need to tell you something…Hermione…ever since I first met you, I have always been impressed with your brilliance. You always came back with two insults for every one I gave you. You were the first person to give me a chance after what…what happened with Professor Dumbledore. You are the most beautiful loving girl…woman that I have ever gotten the privilege to know. And love. Hermione Granger…will you marry me?"


End file.
